One And Only
by LittleMissNerdy
Summary: One-Shot about Draco and Hermione meeting in the Library. Not really set in any specific time - after OOTP. Based on an Adele song


**One and Only**

One-shot Dramione – based on the Adele song one and only

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat, alone, in her favourite chair in the library. Everyone thought she was obsessed with studying and getting her grades to be as high as possible but the truth was that she just liked the quiet to read. No-one would ever come with her to the library, assuming that she would be scribbling furiously away one their latest assignment with an enthusiasm that should be illegal, so she was safe to be left alone, in the peace. The truth, which she alone knew, was that she was reading fictions. Not books where she could extend her seemingly immeasurable knowledge, but fictions. Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy, Drama, Humour: Everything that stared a hard-headed heroin with a beautiful life. One filled with passion, romance, luxuries, boys, lavish clothing and all the other things people never seemed to associate with Hermione.<p>

Sometimes it was easy to dismiss this and just thrive in her enigma and be satisfied that she had so much more to her then what was one the surface but other times it hurt that, even her best friends, no-one really knew her and understood how she felt- about anything. Everyone just assumed she loved homework but , in actual fact, she found it quite bothersome and she knew they all thought that she wasn't really interested in boys- otherwise they wouldn't have all been so shocked when she turned up at the Yule Ball with Victor Krum.

Victor. He had been positively charming towards her during his stay and she privately found it very romantic that she was the person 'close to his heart' that he had to rescue from the Black lake in the second Tri Wizard task. She had jumped at the opportunity to show a boy, who didn't have any predispositions about her, that she was a young woman and was interested in men just as much as every other girl. They had kept in touch for about a year after his stay but distance was a heavy toll on their communications and eventually their contact had fizzled out and died- to put it bluntly.

So Hermione found herself in her favourite chair in the library, late in a winter evening with only a week to go until Christmas break started, when she felt that familiar prickly feeling of being watched. Her eyes scanned the only visible desks at the end of the aisle but the second year students who occupied them were all very absorbed in their doodles that had distracted them from their work. They were too far off any way. She had been getting this feeling a lot recently and started to consider her paranoia. Hermione had recently considered changing her favourite chair so she was more secluded but had failed to find a more secluded and comfortable spot yet in the library.

She flicked her gaze up again but this time something caught her eye. A student was standing at the end of the aisle, mostly concealed by the edge of the shelves, facing her. Her focus shifted and they locked eyes. For a moment Hermione could not think and it took her an extra moment to realise they were getting closer. She blushed and dropped her gaze back to the page in front of her hoping that they wouldn't have noticed her mesmerized (and hopefully not too gormless) face and her lingering stare.

"Reading another romance novel Granger? Haven't you read them all yet?"

Not caring that both were rhetorical Hermione snapped into action without taking the time to recognise the offender.

"I will read whatever I chose. And I will thank you to mind your own business." The cutting tone of her voice shot through the silence between them.

"I just thought it would be a matter of interest to you that they are unnecessary"

"Unnecessary?" Hermione questioned, taking note of her page and closing her book "How?"

She sucked in a breath as her eyes fell on the face of her intruder. Malfoy. That can't have been possible. They had never spoken to each other- at least not without Harry there to start a confrontation that she needed to step into.

She heard a chuckle and realised she had been staring and he had been replying but she had missed it. Damn. That's twice in a very short space of time that she had zoned out looking at his face.

"... Granger... Hermione, are you in there?" A smile toying with his lips and another deep chuckle rocking his shoulders

Her throat closed. Hermione. He had called her Hermione. And smiled. No, this couldn't be the Draco Malfoy she knew. Where were the insults, the childish jibes, The 'MudBlood's? She blinked furiously to try and correct the image in front of her but there he stood, grinning and patiently waiting for her answer.

Speak Hermione. SPEAK. She silently commended herself.

"I... ermm... What- what makes you think I read romance novels Malfoy?"

"Ah, well, firstly that's all you ever seem to do with your spare time but also because I know what you're like- you follow a pattern"

"And you would know this pattern how?" confusion clouding her spiteful tone.

"Ha sinfully, Hermione, I find you very ...what's the word?..."

There it was again. Hermione.

"I don't know Malfoy. Annoying" she offered in an accidentally nervous tone

"Not as much as you wish it was. Hrmm, you are very Intriguing... no, better then that- enticing" He whispered to her, looking up from under his lashes. Apparently giving up pretending to scan the shelves for a text he wanted.

Against her wishes a blush had crept up her neck, fanning itself across her cheeks and making her uncomfortably hot.

"Enticing?" She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear it.

"Oh yes. I have been thinking about a increasingly recently" His confident air not flickering a bit, delivering this confession as if she had asked for the time. Her vocal chords seemed to have disappeared from her control.

"It has become something of a burden actually, what with it distracting me and taking up valuable time. And I have, finally, had an epiphany"

"mmhmm" Seemed to be the only noise she was capable of making. And even that cut at her throat.

"So, Hermione, though I'm sure that this is rather unexpected on your end, I would like to ask you to come to Hogsmead with me this Saturday".

That seemed to have shocked her back to life.

"And what, may I ask, do these thoughts consist of?" Surprising herself at how strong it sounded- not having expected much more than a murmur when she realised their proximity.

"Well, I could tell you but I think it would be better for everyone concerned if I just showed you something instead"

He said taking her hands and pulling her up from the chair. He looked down at her, clearly expecting her to swat him away but she had long lost the control of her body surrendering it to numbness. He interlaced their fingers and drew her slightly closer before moving his face down to meet hers. Their lips touched so lightly that she wasn't sure that it was happening, not daring to open her eyes to find out the answer. Spurred on by the absence of her rejection, his lips pushed forward with a little more force and Hermione dissolved into the feeling and kissed back whilst squeezing his hands slightly.

As if she had set a fire within him, his hands slipped from hers and wound round her waist at the same time as his tongue licked at her lips gently, asking for her approval. She complied as her own arms locked up behind his neck and she pulled him in closer. She felt her weight shift and then felt the wood of the bookcase on her back, not remembering when they had moved away from the chair.

"Draco..." tumbled from her lips- earning a hum in reply.

"Draco...I –Stop" she mumbled as his kisses travelled down her neck "What are we doing?"

His confidence had evaporated in the kiss and left him with a confused and very venerable looking face.

"Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you. And honestly I have no idea what we are doing. I have no plan, I haven't considered anyone but us and I have forgotten our history. Because I do know that I want... need you." He breathed into her hair.

She grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had.

"Well you better not forget that as whatever happens between us has to be all or nothing as there will be a lot of controversy around this. Are you sure that you want to do this? It will be a challenge."

"I dare you to let me" He smiled into a kiss

"One and only?" She asked, suddenly nervous that he was joking and this rush of emotion was only on her side.

"As long as you think I'm worthy I will spend all my time proving it to you and go where ever it is we have to" He leaned back to look into her eyes and she was struck by their beauty again.

"Oh" Popped out of her mouth as she realised what she was doing and how serious they Both were.

"One and Only" He confirmed as he took her hand and lead her out of the library- not caring at the other students who stared after them.

Who could say no to a promise like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>

I have an idea for a sequel if you're interested and I need opinions before I start to write

**Little **

L


End file.
